ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Sengoku Contest (2019)
Mr Sengoku Event Period: '06/27/2019 6pm to 07/07/2019 (PST) 'Sample In this collection event, the player will collect Ballots and vote on their favorite Warlord. His Promise * Top One Warlord -''' Get a Special Photo of the character who ranks no. 1 - Player must vote for the character who wins at least once to qualify. * 'Top Three Warlords - ' G''et a Special Photo of the characters who rank no. 1, no. 2 and no. 3 in chibi form'' - Player must vote for the character who wins at least once to qualify. * '''Top Five Warlords - ''Get Mini BFs for Your Room - Player must vote for the character who wins ar least once to qualify. * '''Top Seven Warlords - 'Get Themes for His Room - ''Player must vote for the character who wins ar least once to qualify. * '''Eight to Eleven Warlords - 'Get Special Princess Lessons with him - ''Player must vote for the character who wins ar least once to qualify. B'onuses' *'Golden Plum Blossom Room Frame - Early Clear Bonus: Gold - Use 180 Ballots by 07/01/2019 6pm PST. *'''Bearsace Celebrating - Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Use 280 Ballots by 07/03/2019 6pm PST. *'Elegant Red Hallway - 'Early Clear Bonus: Platinum - Use 450 Ballots by 07/06/2019 6pm PST. 'Bonus Stories' *'Mr. Sengoku - The Preparation - '''10 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku - Femininity - 100 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku - Intellect - '''210 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku - Leadership - '290 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku - The Conclusion - '350 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Kennyo) - '60 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Yukimura) - '110 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Shingen) - '180 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Sasuke) - '260 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Hideyoshi) - '300 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Mitsunari) - '370 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Mitsuhide) - '400 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Ieyasu) - '430 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Masamune) - '470 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Kenshin) - '510 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku (Nobunaga) - '540 Ballots bonus 'Collection Bonuses *'Dazzling Bouquet - '''20 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Kennyo - 30 Ballots bonus *'''Honey '-' 40 Ballots bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace)' '''- 50 Ballots bonus *'''Closet Storage - 70 Ballots bonus *'Gacha Ticket (200 pts) -' 80 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Yukimura- '''90 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - 120 Ballots bonus *'Dazzling Peach Blossom Hairclip - '''130 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Shingen - '140 Ballots bonus *'Gacha Ticket ((200 pts) -''' 150 Ballots bonus *'500 Gold '- 160 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Hideyoshi '- 170 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage '- 190 Ballots bonus *'Closet Storage '- 200 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Sasuke - '''220 Ballots bonus *'Closet Storage - '230 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - '240 Ballots bonus *'Dazzling Red and Gold Obi - '250 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Mitsunari - '270 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - '280 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Ieyasu '- 310 Ballots bonus *'Dazzling Red Haori - '320 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - 330 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Mitsuhide - '''340 Ballots bonus *'Dazzling Golden Butterfly Kimono - 360 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - '''380 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Masamune'' ''- '390 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Kenshin - '410 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - '420 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - '440 Ballots bonus *'Mr. Sengoku Nobunaga - '450 Ballots bonus *'Gacka Ticket (200 pts) - '460 Ballots bonus *'500 Gold - '480 Ballots bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) - '490 Ballots bonus *'Closet Storage - '500 Ballots bonus *'Shaved Ice (+100 Stamina) - '520 Ballots bonus *'Perfume (+100 Grace) - '530 Ballots bonus *'Castle Storage - '550 Ballots bonus *'Elixir of Love (+1:+1) - '560 Ballots bonus ''* After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 Ballots used. '''Warlord Ranking Bonuses * Hugging BF - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions of the warlord ranking of your choice. 'Final Ranking Bonuses' *'Pin Badge (Physical Merch) - 'Top 10 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 10 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 100, 200, 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Celebration Time With the Warlords - 'Top 100 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Dazzling Ceiling Lace - 'Top 200 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Dazzling Peach Pink Obi - Top 1000 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonuses. *'Gacha Ticket (500 pts) - ''Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule''' *06/28 9:00 pm to 06/29 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (2x) *07/01 9:00 pm to 07/02 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (2x) *07/04 9:00 pm to 07/05 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (2x) *07/06 9:00 pm to 07/07 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (3x) Category:Events Category:Collection Events